


Protection

by xseptic_flowerx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boy x boy, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseptic_flowerx/pseuds/xseptic_flowerx
Summary: After the whole hostage situation, all Connor wants to do is help and protect Daniel at all costs.





	Protection

**Connor's P.O.V**

 

"You lied to me Connor..."

 

"...you lied to me..."

 

X Leave

⬜  **Help**

 

**Software Instability: ^ ^**

 

'I need to help him...' I thought as I saw my software instability go up.

 

'...protect him.'

 

I took a step forward towards Daniel and it was the first time disobeying my program by wanting to help my own kind who is also a deviant.

 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Emma." I said. Emma sniffled and looked up to me.

 

"W-Will he be ok?" Emma whispered.

 

"I don't know to be quite honest..." Emma frowned. "Oh."

 

"...but, I promise that I will protect him." I whispered so the guards won't hear. Emma nodded and gave a small smile, happy with my answer.

 

Emma then walked up to Daniel and hugged him. "I-I hope I get to see you again someday Daniel a-and I forgive you."

 

I then started to carry Daniel.

 

"What do you think you're doing Connor?" Captain Allen said as he came outside to the scene.

 

"I'm taking the Deviant back to Cyberlife." I lied. Well it's not technically a lie but, I just need the right biocomponent's and parts to get him repaired.

 

Captain Allen nodded as I proceeded to walk to the elevator.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Third P.O.V**

 

When the elevator door closed, Connor sighed deeply and held onto Daniel.

 

"I-It's going to be ok Daniel, you're going to be repaired and be good as new." Connor said in a whisper. "I know that it will probably take some time for you to trust me again but, I promise that I'll protect you from harm..."

 

"...always."

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to make a fanfic about one of my fav ships from Detroit: Become Human. More parts will come soon.


End file.
